dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh
'''Oh' is the main protagonist of the Home franchise. He is voiced by Jim Parsons. Appearances Personality Oh is generally talkative, optimistic, naïve, and annoying, but is friendly, well-meaning, selfless, heroic and intelligent. He is also shown to be a comic relief. Oh also seems to think Pig is a strange creature, since Pig is a cat and does not at all give meat or milk. Oh also happens to consider himself "super advanced in technology", even though he can't remember to turn off the capitals sometimes. Oh is also a heroic Boov; he grows into a Boov who runs toward danger and not run away from it, to selflessly help others, especially his friends. Quotes *''inputting password'' "My name is Oh and Captain Smek is awesome and anyone who does not think that is a poomp... 1." *''Tip shows him his green hand, realizing that he's lying'' "I doos not! I... Poomp..."Wikiquote *''up with Tip's rage'' "It is true! HUMAN BEINGS CANNOT EVEN UNDERSTAND SIMPLE SIMPLE THINGS! I AM SAVING YOU, I AM BEING YOUR FRIEND!!!" *''locking Tip and her mother inside of slushious'' "Tip cannot come into the out now, I am fixing my mistake!" *''Kyle, after he sends his directions'' "Fa-da! I have sent directions to my living space!" *[after realizing that he accidentally presses "send all"] "It is not my fault! Why for put "send" button right next to "send all"?! Kyle This is just a bad design." *''he eats a urinal cake thinking it is a blue mint'' "AAH! DO NOT EAT THE BLUE MINTS!! Thankfully, there is a large bowl of lemonade." drinks the "lemonade" "UGH! DO NOT DRINK THE LEMONADE!" ": Gallery Trivia *In the book, Oh told Tip to call him "J. Lo," thinking it was a common name. Tip constantly refered to him by name, with everyone assuming she meant the actress. To pronounce his real name, a human would need three heads. The real J. Lo worked on Home. *Oh's realization of him not fitting in is justified throughout the movie. **His carry-on is over-sized compared to the other Boovs. **He was the only Boov who was not scared/shocked when the human baby was shown. **He was the only Boov to like the idea of a party. **His password was not "password", unlike other Boovs. ***This uniqueness was noticed by Captain Smek saying, "Boov are not unique." **He "runs towards the danger." ***Although wanting to do to a place with no Boovs (because of his mistake of sending an invite to the entire galaxy, thus revealing their location to the Gorg), he went to the Boov Central Command. ***When the Gorg mothership caught up to them above Earth, Oh used the Gorg superchip to help the Boov escape. ***When the Gorg started to destroy Earth, Oh ran towards the ship to return the "Shusher", which was actually an egg that contained Gorg larvae. *Despite being a protagonist, he bares a slight resemblance to Gallaxhar, as both are aliens who have stretchy arms as well as squid-like feet. *He was considered a super Boov for running towards the danger unlike his fellow Boov. *In Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh, he is voiced by a different actor Mark Whitten. *In the movie, he doesn't seem very tech-savvy and is quite incompetent and reckless. In the series, he is much more responsible and cautious. References Category:Home characters Category:Aliens Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Narrators Category:Silly Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Foolish Characters